


Harsh Light of Another Day

by teadominusrex



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, depressed thoughts, monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Everyone deals with the harsh light of another day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote of the 10 days of EOS 10 thing  
> Enjoy!

Levi wakes up sick.

Really, actually sick, he’s sure this time. His stomach hurts there’s a lump in his throat that makes it hurt to swallow. He doesn’t want to get out of bed (he misses _his_ bed), but he doesn’t want to be _here_ at all, on this _stupid_ station, in this _stupid_ room, in _stupid_ space and everything is so _fucking stupid._

He sighs and rolls out of bed, and stumbles about getting dressed before heading to the infirmary. Ryan still owns him a few 15 minutes sessions.

“Good morning, Levi,” Ryan says when he sees him sitting in one of the examination rooms “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I have the flu,” Levi insists.

“Oh? And what makes you say that?”

“I feel sick to my stomach, my throat hurts and I just want to be in bed. My bed, not the awful ones they have here, _my bed_ ,” Levi takes a deep breath “and I have a longing for a type of tea only available on Arian 7.” the lump in Levi’s throat hardens and tears start to burn at the corners of his eyes. “I miss my sister…”

Ryan softens. “Oh Levi, you’re just homesick.”

“Oh” Levi says, quickly wipes eyes eyes with the heel of his hand “Well, is there a cure?”

“I’m afraid not”

“Oh”

“I didn’t know you had a sister” Ryan says.

“I have 13 sisters. But Liza…”

“You guys were close, huh?”

Levi nods.

Ryan smiles “why don’t you tell me about her?”

“Alright” Levi sighs “but I still don’t know why I feel like this”

“Levi, sometimes, it’s nothing more than the harsh light of another day”

 

Jane wakes up grey.

Dark grey, storm cloud grey, like the sky about to burst.

Jane haven’t been this dark grey in a long time, but here she is, drowning in _grey_. She had almost forget what the world was like with color.

She calls Ryan. Tells him she’s sick. He says he can get someone to cover for her. Says he can come over later, check up on her. She tells him not to bother.

Levi finds her in the greenhouse, sits with her, doesn’t say anything. She takes his hand. He doesn’t pull away.

It’s nice.

“It’s just the harsh light of another day” he tells her.

 

Urvdian wakes up longing.

Not that he doesn’t always, but today’s light seems harsher.

He spends most of the day in his office.

Ryan comes in around noon. “Do you mind if I stay in here? Everyone’s so loud today”

“You look terrible”

“Fuck off” Ryan slumps down onto the couch.

“Having a bad day?”

“You know I came in here because I thought you of all people wouldn’t ask me _stupid fucking questions.”_

Urvdian still wonders how he does it. Even with the implant in his head, he still has days as bad as these.

15 fucking years.

Urvdian hopes to hell he doesn’t live that long.

He can barely face the harsh light of today.

 

Akmazian wakes up dead.

He wakes up dead dead dead.

He should get up.

He should eat.

What’s the point

What’s the goddamn point of anything.

He’s tired.

So fucking tired.

It must be late evening when Ryan finds him in the cargo bay.

“Shh,” he soothes, stroking Akmazian hair “It’s nothing but the harsh light of another day”

 

Ryan wakes up empty.

He wakes up needing and empty.

Jane calls him tells him she’s sick.

Lair.

Levi really is sick for once, if you count homesickness, and just this once, Ryan does.

Urvdian stays in his office, just as bad, maybe worse than he his.

And everyone else is too damn loud, and the lights are too damn bright and he’s goddamn _lonely._

He hates these days.

He goes to Akmazian, he doesn’t want to be alone.

He finds Akmazian, needing him.

That’s sort of nice, he thinks.

“Shh,” Ryan pulls his fingers through Akmazian’s curls “it’s nothing but the harsh light of another day”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tea-dominus-rex on tumblr, hmu


End file.
